Black Cats and Spider Bats
by Wiccan-Kitten
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission, gets drunk, and falls in love with none other than his bestfriends older brother....


So yea I don't own Naruto) KishimotoSama does (but I do own Vandalena yay now I feel special……

**So yea I don't own Naruto) KishimotoSama does (but I do own Vandalena yay now I feel special……**

0/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\0

Naruto sighed as he scanned the bar. _This is great, just great._ He thought. This is Tsunade-Baa-chans idea of a hard mission? This is utter boredom.

He swiveled around to lean on the bar as he scanned the dance floor. Tsunade had sent a couple of girls to infiltrate a bar/nightclub in the Hidden Mist village that had rumors circulating around it that young, single, good, looking)ha-ha( women were disappearing. She chose Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Garra had offered to send Temari. Then Naruto had asked for a mission so she made him got with them but under one condition, he had to be in his sexy no jutsu form. At first Naruto thought it would be fun but _boy oh boy was I wrong._ He thought. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were out on the dance floor. Temari and Hinata were at a table entertaining some young shinobi that had just got back from a mission and here he was sitting all alone. He sighed and turned back to his drink.

"It's because of your aura"

Naruto spun to his right to see who was talking. Staring at him was a man with long black hair and eyes like liquid onyx. He was dressed in all black and fishnets. Naruto stared at him entranced yet cautious at the same time.

"It's because of your aura" He repeated "that's why no one has approached you like they did with your friends"

Naruto puffed up insulted by the mans blunt words.

"So what does it say and if it's that bad what are you doing talking to me?"

The man chuckled darkly. He turned to the bartender

"Get me some sake and some for the nice young lady to"

"I don't drink" Naruto protested.

The man chuckled again "you do now" he said passing a glass to Naruto.

Naruto inwardly winced. Tsunade-Baa-Chan was going to kill him if he got drunk _but what the hell _he thought what was one little drink goin to do?

Naruto glanced at the man who was gulping down his glass of sake when it hit him. This man looked really familiar.

Still contemplating on where he had seen the man Naruto took a sip then said

"So about my aura……………."

He trailed off as the man looked at him. Looking into his eyes it hit Naruto who was sitting next to him.

_This is Uchiha Itachi, sauskes older brother!!_

Thousands of questions were reeling in his mind but he pushed them and the surprise of who he was from his mind and the man uh I mean Itachi started to speak.

"It says you'd rather kill them than dance with them or that if they touch you they will be killed"

"Ohh so it's that bad then"

"And as for your other question it intrigues me"

He said as he downed what Naruto thought was his 5th glass of sake.

Naruto looked at his glass not surprised to see that it was still almost full. A hand grabbed the glass and held it to his lips.

"Drink"

Naruto did as Itachi ordered and drank the whole glass. After swallowing it Itachi grabbed his hand and started to drag him toward the dance floor. Protesting Naruto tried to pull away but Itachi wasn't letting him go. Next thing he new Naruto found him self surrounded by sweating bodies gyrating to the music but to him it looked like they were just crawling all over each other attempting to hump as many people as possible. Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms so that his stomach was flush with Naruto's back. Slowly the older man started to grind against the younger boys but. He pulled Naruto's arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Splaying his hands under Naruto shirt he rubbed small circles on naruto's stomach. Leaning down he licked the shell of naruto's ear and whispered.

" I don't know what kind of Justus your using but there are a couple of bad men in here who can see right through it which is why I pulled you out here because as long as your near me I can block them. I don't care why or what you are doing here but your cute and im sure you don't want to die anytime soon." He said as he ran his hand along the hem of Naruto's skirt and back up Naruto's sides.

_Why _ Naruto screamed in his head _ of all the people in this room does it have to be this man that is making my brain go all fuzzy? No it had to be that glass of sake._

Itachi chuckled to himself as he watched the younger boy's internal struggle with his feelings.

"_**He knows"**_

"Kubi?"

" _**He knows who you are so beware of him and his intentions"**_

" Wait what intentions?...kubi?"

Naruto sighed again as Itachi licked the nibbled on the shell of his ear.

"sounds like you need another drink."\

He pulled Naruto to the bar. This time Naruto was to preoccupied with what Kubi had said to argue with the older man. Itachi sat down and pulled Naruto in to his lap. He grinned inwardly when Naruto didn't complain. Signaling the bartender he got some more sake and proceeded to get the oblivious Naruto drunk.

0/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\00/-\0

**Tsunade:** what the hell do you think your doing to my poor Naruto!!

**Itachi:** ducks calm down you old hag im not gonna hurt him cough cough that much.

**Kitten: ** now children what did I tell you about arguing?

**Tsunade and Itachi: ** SORRY LEADERSAMA

**Kitten:** holding her head sheesh ya didn't have to yell…….so ya the next chapter will contain some lemon cookies so patience my dears……..


End file.
